


Marvel Pin-Ups

by o00whitney00o (XDX3XP)



Series: Steve's Sketchbook [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Line-Art, Pin-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDX3XP/pseuds/o00whitney00o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random place for my Marvel full body drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor Lineart

**Author's Note:**

> So I got my computer working again but I haven't drawn anything on it in forever because my previous computer died the blue death and this idea wouldn't leave me alone.


	2. Thor Full Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor Full Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caption: "Jane! I HAVE ERRED!!!1!"


	3. Thor Revised on Phone

**Author's Note:**

> The reference used is this: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/19/a0/4b/19a04b547f2f419bd7bd65bfa46c17ab.jpg


End file.
